It has become desirable in many industries to place articles in bags instead of boxes in preparation for shipping. Bag sheets are positioned between sealing jaws that are brought together to form a seal along the periphery of a bag. Currently, removal/replacement/maintenance of the sealing jaws can be a time-consuming and cumbersome task, resulting in nonproductive “down time” of the bagging apparatus, and risk of tool damage to the sealing jaws associated with their removal/replacement/maintenance.
It would be desirable in the art for a sealing jaw and method for sealing jaw removal/replacement/maintenance that does not suffer from these deficiencies.